Speak Now
by MidnightCherryBlossoms
Summary: A songfic based on Taylor Swift's song, Speak Now. It's Syaoran's wedding day and Sakura's heartbroken.She loves him, but has never gathered up to courage to tell him so. Should she risk it and tell? Or should she just sit back and watch him get married?


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and the song Speak Now. CCS belongs to CLAMP and Speak Now belongs to Taylor Swift.

* * *

Speak Now A Cardcaptor Sakura One-shot Songfic

**_I am not the kind of girl _**

**_Who should be rudely barging in _**

**_On a white veil occasion_**

Sakura fiddled with the hem of her cotton dress as she stood outside the door leading into the groom's dressing room. She contemplated whether she should knock or not. Against her better judgement, she did. It might be the last time she would ever see him. Sakura felt a twinge of sadness.

**_But you are not the kind of boy _**

**_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_**

She knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard her best friend's voice call out.

She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile and opened the door. She saw Syaoran standing in front of a full length mirror, fiddling with his tie and rose corsage. Sakura smiled fondly to herself. She took in his tousled chestnut hair and fiery amber eyes. He looked uncomfortable, smarted up in a baby blue tuxedo, trimmed with lace. His bride-to-be, Ran, had wanted him to match her and with his tail between his legs, Syaoran had agreed to wear the ridiculous tux.

"Nice suit," she teased. Syaoran grimaced.

"Please kill me."

"Nervous?" she asked him, grinning.

Syaoran gave her a grim smile. "What do you think?"

Sakura just gave him a pitying smile. It was his wedding day. An arranged marriage that Syaoran could not back out from. Against his will, the elders of his clan had selfishly betrothed him to Ran, a girl from an elite clan in China. Syaoran had been blackmailed into marrying her. To marry Ran or his family and Sakura would suffer. Sakura didn't know this though. She thought that Syaoran was just fulfilling his responsibilities as future clan leader.

She stepped forward and helped him with his tie.

Syaoran smiled at her, hiding the hurt feelings behind his eyes. "Thanks."

Sakura stepped back and fiddled with his corsage a little. "No problem. You were always hopeless at getting dressed all fancy."

"Hey!" Syaoran protested.

Sakura chuckled. "Well then, I'd better be off before someone catches me in here."

She proceeded to walk out. Suddenly, she turned around and enveloped Syaoran in a hug, taking him by surprise.

"Don't… forget me alright?" she whispered. And she ran out.

Syaoran gazed at her retreating figure. Her honey curls flew out behind her and Syaoran was reminded again of how much he loved her. His feelings for her had been kept bottled up for a long time. He didn't want to risk losing their friendship, so he had never told her. Whoever Sakura would eventually have feelings for was one lucky guy. He hoped she'd have a better life than the life he was about to have.

**_I sneak in and see your friends _**

**_And her snotty little family _**

**_All dressed in pastel_**

Sakura made her way towards the ballroom where the wedding was to be held. Preparations were still under away, Sakura had arrived early, despite having no significant role in the celebration, besides attending as a wedding guest. She saw Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling arguing with a group of people all dressed in various hues of soft pinks and blues.

"I understand, but releasing a bunch of doves and having rose petal blasters when your daughter enters would be near to impossible right now!" Eriol argued. He was on the verge of breaking down. Tomoyo stroked his arm, telling her husband to calm down.

"And you're saying that to me? Are you forgetting to whom you're talking to? Why, dear boy, whatever amount it is, I can afford it! If my daughter requests for doves and roses for her grand entrance, so be it!" an elderly lady with graying hair in a flowery lilac dress said.

"I don't freaking care if you think the lightning isn't suitable for your skintone," Meiling said through gritted teeth. "You're not the one getting married!"

Sakura sighed. Ran's family were very difficult people. She admired her three friends for being able to put up with them.

**_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid _**

**_Somewhere back inside a room _**

**_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_**

As Sakura was walking along another hallway looking for a bathroom, she heard yelling and cursing. She peeked into a room and saw Ran, a beautiful chinese girl with jet-black hair and brown eyes. Ran was dressed in a white ball gown with a huge skirt that bloomed all around her. Sakura saw Rika, who had been appointed as bridesmaid, sobbing on the floor in front of Ran.

"You're useless! I asked for coffee with brown sugar! And you brought coffee with white sugar! Are you honestly that moronic?" Ran screamed.

**_This is surely not _**

**_What you thought it would be_**

Sakura resisted the urge to run in there and slap the vicious bride. She ducked away as she heard footsteps running towards the bride's dressing room.

"What's happening?"

It was Syaoran.

"Your friend couldn't differentiate between white and brown sugar. I was just patiently telling her the difference when she started crying, screaming and cursing me! " Ran said pouting, walking towards Syaoran. She latched onto his arm and nuzzled his neck.

Syaoran frowned. He knew what Ran was like and she was most definitely lying. He had heard screaming and cursing, something that the demure Rika wouldn't do. He kept his mouth shut and shook the bride off. He offered a hand to Rika.

"C'mon. Terada's here and is looking for you. Let's go look for him alright?" Syaoran said. Rika nodded and followed Syaoran out. Ran was left in the room to continue with her makeup and glared at their backs.

Sakura sighed and walked off again. Unable to find a bathroom, Sakura instead wandered out into the gardens. She sat on an iron wrought bench and started to daydream.

**_I lose myself in a daydream _**

**_Where I stand and say:_**

Sakura imagined herself running towards Syaoran.

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**

She imagined herself grabbing his hand, telling him to change his mind before it was too late.

**_I'll meet you when you're out _**

**_Of the church at the back door_**

She'd tell him that she would be waiting for him.

**_Don't wait or say a single vow _**

**_You need to hear me out_**

Sakura would finally tell him. She'd finally let out all the feelings she had kept bottled up in her for years and years.

**_And they said "speak now"_**

Sakura was snapped out of her daydream back into reality. She heard Tomoyo calling for her, telling her that the wedding was starting. Sakura reluctantly got up to enter the grand ballroom.

"Ready? " Tomoyo asked her.

Sakura shrugged. "Not my wedding."

Tomoyo smiled at her sadly. "It's not too late you know." She knew all about Sakura's unsaid feelings for Syaoran. Tomoyo's own heart was breaking as she knew how much her dear Sakura loved Syaoran.

Sakura smiled sadly as well. "Life's tough."

**_Fun gestures are exchanged _**

**_And the organ starts to play _**

**_A song that sounds like a death march_**

Sakura raised an eyebrow in Syaoran's direction. Syaoran shrugged slightly and grimaced.

Sakura wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at Syaoran.

"_You suck!_" she mouthed at him.

Syaoran feigned a look of surprise and mouthed back, "_I love you too!_"

**_And I am hiding in the curtains _**

**_It seems I was uninvited _**

**_By your lovely bride-to-be _**

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as he said that. Words couldn't describe how much she wished it was true. She ducked behind red velvet curtains as the bride's mother sharply turned in her direction. Earlier, Ran had noticed her presence and snottily told her that she could only enter if she had an invitation. Sakura had been personally invited by Syaoran and told her that Ran would send over an invite. Sakura had never received it.

At the same time, Syaoran noticed that Sakura had ducked away again. He wondered what she was doing behind the curtains. Her seat in the front row had been occupied by another of Ran's numerous aunts. He sighed. He looked at his surroundings. Majority of the attendees were either Ran's family members or Ran's family's associates. Syaoran had chosen not to invite most of his friends as this was certainly not the best day of his life. It was probably the most miserable. He noticed an arrangement of cherry blossoms that Tomoyo had arranged around the ballroom. Syaoran felt a dull ache in his heart. It reminded him of Sakura.

**_She floats down the aisle _**

**_Like a pageant queen_**

Numerous doves cooed and fluttered and rose petals were simultaneously blasted from cannons as Ran entered the ball room, escorted by her father.

Sakura gazed at the grand entrance in wonder. Eriol was really efficient.

Ran kissed her father's cheek and proceeded to glide down the aisle, head held up high.

**_But I know you wish it was me _**

**_You wish it was me, don't you?_**

Sakura popped her head out from behind the curtains again and caught Syaoran looking in her direction instead.

_"Goodluck!" _She mouthed. Syaoran smiled at her sadly and Sakura ducked away again as Ran twisted her head in her direction. Ran had noticed that Syaoran had his attention elsewhere instead of being focused on her. There was nothing there but red velvet curtains. Ran frowned slightly underneath her frosting-white veil.

**_Don't say yes, run away now _**

**_I'll meet you when you're out _**

**_Of the church at the back door _**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow _**

**_You need to hear me out _**

**_And they said "speak now"_**

Syaoran sighed as Sakura disappeared yet again and turned back his attention to the wedding at hand. He wanted to get this done and over with and begin a life of misery. He forced a smile as Ran reached for his arm and the both of them turned to the preacher, who was beginning his speech.

**_Don't say yes, run away now _**

**_I'll meet you when you're out _**

**_Of the church at the back door _**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow _**

**_Your time is running out _**

**_And they said, "speak now"_**

From behind the curtains again, Sakura had broken down in silent sobs. Her heart was broken and the ache in her chest was too much to bear. Syaoran, her best friend was going to be taken away forever. She regretted the fact that she had never let him know her true feelings.

**_Ooh, la, oh _**

**_Ooh, ooh_**

Memories of her time spent with Syaoran flooded her mind. Starting first grade together, going to school dances together, planning surprise parties for each other, going on mini vacations, cramming for exams. Times when she had lost all hope in the world, Syaoran had been there for her. When her father had gotten into an accident and slipped into a coma, Syaoran had always been with her. Staying with her as she fell asleep beside her father's bed. He had also been the one with her when her father finally awoke.

**_I hear the preacher say _**

**_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_**

Tomoyo's words echoed in her head. _"It's not to late you know…"_

"Does anyone object?" Sakura heard the preacher ask. The room was silent.

**_There's the silence, there's my last chance _**

It was her last chance. It was now or never, Sakura ran out from behind the curtains and stood at the top of the aisle, shouting "NO!"

**_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_**

All eyes in the ballroom were on her. Sakura gulped. Her knees felt like jelly and her hands felt sweaty. She walked towards Syaoran.

**_Horrified looks from _**

**_Everyone in the room_**

Everyone was giving her horrified looks. Sakura's friends on the other hand, were giving each other high fives and giving her thumb ups. Yelan, Syaoran's mother, nodded her approval. HIs sisters were all clapping and encouraging her.

_"Do it!"_ they mouthed.

**_But I'm only looking at you…_**

Sakura focused her attention towards Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes had widened in shock as he watched his best friend walk up towards the stage where he was standing with the preacher and Ran. Ran was seething with anger, hands crushing her bridal bouquet.

**_I am not the kind of girl _**

**_Who should be rudely barging in _**

**_On a white veil occasion _**

**_But you are not the kind of boy _**

**_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_**

Sakura stopped in front of the preacher, Syaoran and Ran. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I object."

There were collective gasps from all around the ballroom. Syaoran stared at the emerald-eyed beauty in front of him. Was this a dream? He pinched his cheek. It hurt. So it wasn't a dream. Sakura was really taking a stand.

"I'm sorry Ran. I'm honestly not the type who would want to attract so much attention like this. And I had never imagined I would interrupt a wedding in this way. Not ever," Sakura said, facing Ran. Ran was turning red with anger. She honestly wanted to hurt Sakura badly.

"Sakura…" Syaoran muttered. Ran looked at his face. He was captivated by his best friend. She could see the look of adoration Syaoran had in his eyes. Something that he never showed her.

**_So don't say yes, run away now _**

**_I'll meet you when you're out _**

**_Of the church at the back door _**

Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"You have five minutes. Get out of the ridiculous outfit. Meet me in the garden. I have something to tell you."

**_Don't wait or say a single vow _**

**_You need to hear me out _**

**_And they said, "speak now"_**

Syaoran stared at her, a smile beginning to form.

"Seriously, Syao. Five minutes. Don't wait or finish saying your vows. It's really important that I tell you," Sakura said urgently.

"Do it son!" his mother called out. "Don't worry about us! We can look after ourselves! Don't marry that ridiculous girl!"

More gasps could be heard.

"How dare you!" Ran's mother gasped, giving Yelan a look of disgust.

"Screw the elders!" his sisters shouted joyfully.

**_And you say _**

**_Let's run away now _**

**_I'll meet you when _**

**_I'm out of my tux at the back door_**

Syaoran nodded. He pulled away from Ran's iron grip. Ignoring all the stares he was getting, he ran towards the dressing room and pulled off his coat and tie. He headed towards the garden.

**_Baby, I didn't say my vows_**

Syaoran found Sakura in the garden and she turned towards him.

"Alright. I'm here now, " he grinned. "Now what was so important that it couldn't wait?"

Sakura took a deep breath. Now or never.

"I love you, Li Syaoran. I always have. Now, you can either tell me that you love me too or break my heart and go and marry Ran," Sakura said, breathless.

Syaoran grinned.

" You know what Sakura?"

"What?"

"I've been waiting for almost twenty years to say this," he said.

He held her hands and smirked. "I don't want to marry Ran, in fact, I don't even like her. I think my life would be utterly miserable if I were to marry her and honestly, I only married her because I was blackmailed to do so and-"

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Syaoran smiled once more.

"I love you."

And he kissed her.

**_So glad you were around when they said _**

**_"Speak now"_**

**_

* * *

_Author: My first songfic! Please go easy on me. Yes, I know, I didn't have time to update my other pending stories but had time to write up a new one? Forgive me! R&R! Also, special thanks to my awesome beta, sakura-pichu16296. I love her!**


End file.
